Are You my Mother
by balakafalata
Summary: x-men crossover. mentions of mpreg. Harry leaves the wizarding world after defeating voldemort in his 5th year and after his daughter finds out that she is a mutant, she runs away and uses her freedom to track her father's past and find her origins
1. Finding Secrets

In the attic of a normal house in a normal neighborhood in northern New Jersey, USA, fifteen year old Rosaline Smith found an

Hey peoples! This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will roast marshmallows to golden perfection. **I DO NOT own Harry Potter OR the x-men.**

In the attic of a normal house in a normal neighborhood in northern New Jersey, USA, fifteen year old Rosaline Smith found an old trunk. She couldn't have known that opening this box would change everything she ever believed in, so she did.

There were just some old Photo albums so she could understand why they were here, but they looked relatively new. She opened the first book and gasped. The pictures were moving! The first picture was of a young girl and a boy, neither did she recognize. The girl had red hair and beautiful green eyes, while the boy had pale skin and dark hair and eyes. They were smiling and they were dressed in strange robes that she had only seen on wizards in the nighttime stories that her father used to read to her

She assumed that the photo album belonged to the girl because there were more pictures of her with friends also dressed in the strange robes at a large castle that according to some side notes was a school and the robes were a uniform. There were pictures of adults that Rosaline assumed were the girl's parents and a younger blond. The album went all the way through to a graduation ceremony. Rosaline couldn't help but to notice the disappearance of the dark haired boy that was replaced with another boy who also had dark hair, but it was unkept and messy. This boy wore glasses and smiled a lot more. In every picture he had his arm around the girl. After finishing it she took another look at the front cover and found words printed neatly 'To Lily Marie Evans to document your life from today onward, Sincerely Sev'

The next photo album Rosaline found was that of the boy with glasses. His pictures started much earlier, with his parents and him as a toddler. She didn't bother to look through the entire thing, but did check the name, it said 'James Harold Potter'. There was another album for James that continued his life and started at the school. There were pictures of the same three boys with him and they seemed to be very close to one another. He also had pictures of Lily and Rosaline could tell where he had cut out "sev's" face in many of them.

The last album was different. It started with a combination of Lily and James' childhoods and went on to their wedding, Lily's pregnancy and the birth of their son. That page seemed to be the most worn down. A caption next to it said 'Lily, James and baby Harry Potter'. That's when it changed, not long after Harry's first birthday there was a time jump. At first Rosaline thought that it had gone back to James' childhood, but then she saw that the boy had Lily's green eyes, so had to be Harry. Rosaline could easily tell that the brown frizzy haired girl, Hermione, and the red haired and freckled boy, Ron, were as close to Harry as Peter, Remus and Sirius were to James. The pictures were more spread over time, possibly one or two a year. Each one was labeled with the year. The last one said 'Christmas 1995'.

At the very bottom of the box was an old blue blanket and on the corner it had the initials 'HP'.

Rosaline was so confused, because she knew that this had to belong to her father as it was not hers and there was nothing here when they bought the house. They had moved here when Rosaline had been five, she didn't remember where they lived before that. The neighbors had been curious as to why a twenty-five year old man was moving there with his daughter and had not gotten married. She knew that her father kept secrets from her, not the least being who her mother was, but she could not fathom why there was an entire family locked away in this little box. They could not be related as neither she nor her father looked anything like the Potters. Could her father have been a friend? Or maybe he knew nothing?

What happened next could never have been foreseen, as the wizarding world was so separate from the muggle one that they had never even heard of mutants and no studies have been made as to the relation between wizards and mutants. So that is why when Young Rosaline Smith wished desperately to see her father to talk to him and ask him what else he could be keeping from her, she did.

When Rosaline opened her eyes she saw not the dusty attic that she had been trying to clean but her father's art studio, the walls splattered with mismatching colors, used canvases and easels scattered around. She heard her father shout something to one of his friends and stumbled backwards, clenching her eyes shut she waited for the crash to give her away, but to her surprise, she was standing in the middle of and easel! She panicked and suddenly she was back in the attic sitting in the same position she was in before she left.

Forgetting about the photo albums and the mysterious blanket, and most importantly forgetting about Harry Potter, Rosaline ran downstairs to the family computer and tried to figure out what happened. The only thing she found in her search was a place in upstate New York. 'Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children'

In the studio that Rosaline had left just moments before, Alexander Smith went to his workroom to investigate a small spark of a presence. Seeing no one Alex was about to walk away, when his senses caught an easel on the other side of the room walking towards it, he recognized his daughter's signature there, but nowhere else.

Living in the muggle world he knew that this was not a manifestation of her magic, but a mutation. The only thought on his mind as he rushed home was that he hoped she would not make the biggest mistake of her life and contact Xavier's Institute.

Worry on his mind, he rubbed his forehead, and old habit from when he was younger and a lightning bolt shaped scar had rested there.


	2. Tell the truth

**Okay people yesterday I got this email from **_**Hoyt**_

they call me the flash slamer cuz it mayks funky with thuh letters and  
describes that wich is my idintity.lololflashslashslamerflamerSlash Flamer

now u git it?

eye spokes al dum fore u to

so i culd tel u bout faks of lyfe.

peepul dont frum men.

slash is unnatural.

ur yaoi fantuhcies r figmintz of ur imagenation naught worthe of waystin  
spase on a compooter

Doubt you would understand because you are an mpreg writing disgrace to all  
authors and their most sacred Literature.

Sorry if you aren't mentally impaired because then this may be insulting to  
you in some way and not be seen as the introduction and small, much needed,  
lesson it would have come out as had you been intellectually challenged.

Hope this has been enlightening for you.

Go share the knowledge I have imparted onto you, spreading my wisdom and  
teaching the wonder of Human life's beginnings. Which in no way include more  
than one male and always includes one female.

**I was very angry and I wrote back. However to those who are still reading this story, I apologize, I just wanted to say that just because this story contains MENTIONS OF MPREG, there will be no actual slash, just MENTIONS OF IT. Mayme the slash flamer should flame a story that really is slash. This fic is centered around Rosaline and her father, and her quest for an identity, if that is not what you are looking for then please spare a new writer the shame of getting one of these emails.**

* * *

Driving home, Alex thought back on this situation and how it came to be. Rosaline was his lifeline. With her existence he was able to come out of his depression after Sirius's death, and it was because of her that he saw the truth, and it was for her sake that he through away his life as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, and became Alexander Raphael Smith, a single father raising is daughter. He knows how Rosaline feels every time she brings up the topic of her mother, after not having any parents himself, he had to. Even with the so called mutant crisis, she has not yet accepted that there are things that are so out of this world that she wouldn't understand. He had been so paranoid that they would be found that he moved into one of the most obscure Potter mansions for the first five years of her life.

The fact that all of this could become undone right now was a nightmare that he had had far more than ones of Cedric's and Sirius's deaths. They could find her and when they did, they would kill her. He had to say that he was relieved at fist when she did not display any signs of magic, but that was no guarantee that she wouldn't have a mutation; and now she did.

As soon as he got home, he checked for Rosaline. She was on the couch, staring at the tv even though it wasn't on. At first she didn't notice him, but when he tentatively called out her name she jumped. 'So she was thinking' Alex thought, 'she is most likely worried that I will hate her for being a mutant, we've never talked about this before'

Rosaline looked at her feet nervously before speaking "Daddy?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?" He acted like he had no clue what she was about to say. They had always shared everything, and she had to be strong enough to tell her father that she wasn't normal, that she was a mutant.

Before she said anything more, she launched herself into her fathers arms and sobbed into his chest. He held her and let her cry before putting his hands on her shoulder and asking the question that she had to answer with the truth. "What's wrong?"

"Dad? You know how you always say that you will love me no matter what? Well dad I'm a mutant! There, I said it, now you can yell at me and hate me all you want, but the truth is that I'm not ashamed of myself, and if you can't handle that then…then I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again!" Sometime during her rant, Alex had brought her back into his arms and was hugging her tightly whispering in her ear, "No, no, I don't hate sweetheart. I still love you; there is nothing wrong with being different. I love you so much".

After wiping away her tears, father and daughter sat back down on the couch. Now that Rosaline had told him that she was a mutant and he hadn't flipped out, she decided to tell him about her plan from here. "I heard about this school, dad, it's a school for mutants, it's in New York state. I can go and learn to control my powers without having to drop out of school. There will be other mutant kids so I don't have to lie to anyone so that they will be friends with me. If I go then I can be myself without worrying what they will think if they find out that I'm a mutant, because they are all mutants too. It's a boarding school, so I'll really miss you when I go, but I'm sure that you can visit and I could come home for holidays."

Alex didn't miss the part when instead of saying 'if she goes' to 'when she goes'

"No" Alex cut her off in the middle of the rant.

"What do you mean no? Dad, this is a great school that can help me. Are you just going to keep me locked up here?" She had thought that he understood.

"No, I will not keep you here. I just don't want you to go there." He replied, trying to sooth her

"Why not, do you not want me to be happy, or have friends? I don't even know what my power is called!"

"Rosaline, I don't want you to go to that school. It's too dangerous." He couldn't tell her the truth now, not after so long.

"Dangerous? How is it dangerous, Dad? It's the safest place in the US for mutants. It's a place where the world's hate can't reach us." She hugged herself at this. She was afraid. She knew only from the TV and newspapers what people who allow hatred to rule them do. She'd seen hate crimes against Jews, black, and homosexuals; people who did nothing wrong but live in the same neighborhood. As the age of communication goes on, the world will only get smaller and a neighborhood could become the entire world.

"Rosie, I know more about the world's hatred than I would care to admit, but you can't hide forever. Someday you will have to leave that school and you need to be prepared. Ignorance is only bliss until you realize that you have no way of preparing for what is out there. Sometimes, school is not the best option"

Rosaline considered her options. She knew however that her father was right; that being sheltered from the world would only make it harder for her to survive. Her father knew a lot about surviving, more than she thought he did.

I was too late though. The doorbell rang and when Alex went to open, there stood three people: a dark skinned woman with white hair, a tall hairy, muscular man, and a man who sat in a wheelchair and was bald

"Hello, Mr. Smith, may we come in? We must discuss your daughter's schooling."


	3. Hiding Something

**Yay, new chapter. I'm really hoping for some reviews. I didn't say it last chapter because I was pissed, but I don't own Harry Potter or the x-men.**

**This is based more on the x-men movies, not at an actual point in the movies, because I want to have angel and curt in there, as well as Jean, the Professor and Rogue with powers. As for Curt I was kind of disappointed with the movie version, so he will probably be a student and more like the cartoon version.**

The doorbell rang and when Alex went to open it, there stood three people: a dark skinned woman with white hair, a tall hairy, muscular man, and a man who sat in a wheelchair and was bald

"Hello, Mr. Smith, may we come in? We must discuss your daughter's schooling."

Alex only gave a terse nod. They came into the living room.

"Mr. Smith my name is Charles Xavier, founder of the Xavier Institute for Gifted children, and this," He motioned to the other two people "is Ororo Monroe and Logan, who are both teachers at the school."

Alex's face was devoid of emotion when he told The Professor very clearly, "Rosaline is not going to your school, Mr. Xavier. We have discussed this already, and we have decided that she will remain here." Rosaline was looking down at her hands as they talked about her like she wasn't even there. Living with just her father, she was unused to this type of treatment and spoke up.

"I am sitting right here, all of you."

"Yes, Miss Smith, I am aware that you are there and I question whether or not this truly was a joint decision." Alex felt a light tug on the barriers he had placed in Rosaline's mind. He knew the Professor could tear through them if he really tried, but right it is enough that he noticed.

"Rosaline, could you go to your room please."

"But, dad"

"Now, Rosa." That would get her attention. He loved her full name and always used it, except when he was extremely serious about something. He was not stupid enough to believe that distance would stop the Professor from trying to enter her mind, but now he could speak freely about subjects that he would rather that Rosaline not hear. As she trudged upstairs, he felt the telltale tug of legimancy on his own wards. These the Professor would not be able to break, he had fifteen years to perfect his occlumency.

The woman's, Ororo's, eyes darkened at his tone, but did not comment. The other man, Logan, obviously not knowing about the mental clues that both the Professor and the hiding wizard were getting, did speak up. "Just because she is different does not make her something bad. She isn't a mistake you have to lock up in your house to hide from everyone else." This had apparently been the case with other parents.

Before responding to him, Alex instead said, "All the way upstairs Rosaline," She had been hiding out on the stairs trying to listen in, but that had never worked on him. "Now, Mr. Logan that is not the case with me and my daughter. I simply feel that your school has nothing to offer her that I myself cannot."

This time it was Ororo who spoke, "How would you know what its like for her? The Xavier Institute can help her to learn how to control herself. How can you help her?"

"Because he is a mutant" It was the Professor who pointed out that fact, just before Alex was about to say it himself. Now, both Logan and Ororo looked shocked.

"But," Ororo sputtered, "But if you are then why don't you want her to go the Institute?"

Once again it was the professor who answered, "My guess would be that you don't trust us. You have protected her mind internally from my probing. The only conclusion I can make is that you have something to hide."

It wasn't exactly difficult to figure that out. Even though the Professor still believed that he was a mutant; but not even mutants know about the magical community.

"Tell me, Mr. Smith, is there something you know that I don't?" The Professor looked genuinely concerned. There were not many people that could naturally defend themselves against him, and anyone that could had to know something that they didn't want anyone else to.

"Yes, I cannot tell you details but I do know that your school is not nearly as safe as you think it is, Professor. Now if you could please leave."

None of the mutants protested, each trying to absorb the new information.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosaline Smith's world was falling apart. Waiting in her room, she had decided to try and see if she could use her newfound ability to snoop. Unfortunately, it had worked. Her father and the visitors had been too preoccupied with each other to notice her presence. Her father was a mutant; he had already known that she would be; he had protected her mind.

All of a sudden she questioned everything in her life. How he always knew when something was bothering her, how he always said the right thing at the right times. She had always written it off as he was her father and knew her very well, but now, she wasn't sure.

Returning to her room, she noticed something that she had missed before in her haste to figure what was wrong. Just as before, she was in the same exact sitting position as before she 'left'. Also, her body was sore; sore as if she hadn't moved at all. She was calmer this time, but she also knew that she couldn't stay here. Her father was always trying to protect her. She wasn't sure if she could trust him now that she knew the truth.

Some mutants have parents that hate them, some that care for them anyway, some mutants don't even tell their parents; but all mutants start to question. So, like any other confused teenager, she ran away. She followed the mutants back to the school, without him even noticing.

She unknowingly started to follow the path that Harry Potter had taken, almost twenty years before.

* * *

Alex went up to Rosaline's room, ready for her to be angry, maybe even sad. He did not expect to find her gone. He knew from experience what it felt like to have secrets kept from him in order to protect him. He had planned to tell her, but that's what Dumbledore had said too. He would not abandon her, or turn on her like _they_ had to him.


	4. Identity in Names

**Wow, fourth chapter and still no reviews. This chapter is more of a setup chapter, but I guess it's pretty important. I do not own Harry Potter or The X-men. I do own any OC's in this story, unless someone wants to be nice and give me one so that I don't have to think of them myself.  
**

Going in the direction that the mutants came from, she quickly found their mode of transportation. It was a jet! The US army didn't have jets like this but mutants did? They obviously hadn't expected anyone to find it as they had left the stairs down. Rosaline quickly went up the steps and looked around. It was just like a jet out of a movie.

Looking around, her mind once again wandered. She thought perhaps she had left too soon, not given her father the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she hadn't thought this through enough. Maybe she should go back. No. She couldn't trust him. There were so many questions spinning around in her head, the most important to her was 'What is my dad hiding?' That seemed to be the root of it all. That was why her father had shielded her mind, and not told her about her powers, and that was why there was a mysterious box in the attic containing a hidden life.

She was thinking so much that this time she was startled out of her thoughts by the return of the three mutants. They stared at her in shock, especially the professor as he had not heard her mind at all.

"Please," she said, before any of them could say anything and ruin it, "I changed my mind. I want to go to the Institute."

Ororo was the first to respond. "Of course you can. We never turn down a student, and you are not the first runaway that has found sanctuary at our school."

Logan simply looked indifferent as Rosaline buckled herself into a seat. Ororo started the engine and as soon as they were in the air she put it on autopilot and went to check on Rosaline.

"Are you alright? With all of this, being a mutant, leaving home? It is a big change."

"I'm fine Miss Monroe, really. I decided to call you before I told my dad that I was a mutant. It was a backup plan so if he kicked me out I would have somewhere to go. When he said he was fine with it, so I relaxed, but it turned out that I didn't need to tell him at all." At the last part, she looked at the seat in front of her. The one that the Professor was sitting in.

Suddenly regaining his psychic abilities or feeling Storm's confusion at Rosaline's words, the Professor answered Rosaline's silent question.

"I do not know what it is that your father was trying to hide, but I do know that he hid in order to protect you. I do believe that you do not know his secret and protecting your mind was simply a precaution that he had not anticipated to be tested."

Uncomfortable with discussing the topic with people she just met, she changed the subject to the first one that came to her mind, "How much further to the Institute?"

Ororo smiled and told her, "Look out the window."

She did and saw a beautiful campus with fields, sports sections, flowers, and miniature lakes. In the very center was a large, old fashioned building. It was beautiful. She was even more amazed when the kids playing on the basketball court hurriedly cleared out and the court opened up so that the jet could park below it.

The rooms under the school were different than the outside. It was modern, and sterile, more like a lab then a school. Logan left as soon as they arrived and the Professor had work to catch up on after being away even for a few hours. It was Ororo that led Rosaline around the school, explaining places as they walked by them. They stopped at an ordinary door with a sign that labeled it as number 263.

"Last, but not least, this is your room. It's a double, so you only have one roommate for now."

Rosaline nodded and entered the room. There was a girl with dark red hair sitting on one of the beds, reading a book. She looked up when Rosaline and Ororo entered the room. She smiled at them and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Baylee Reed. Welcome to mutant high."

All three of them smiled at the welcoming tradition.

"Hello Baylee, I'm Rosaline Smith."

"And _I _have a class to get to. Baylee, could you please help Rosaline with anything she needs. Rosaline, remember you can come to me or any of the other teachers if you need anything."

At that, Ororo left. Baylee sat back down on her bed, but got up again to help Rosaline unpack her clothes. When Baylee kneeled next to her, Rosaline jumped, surprised. Baylee, however, saw this as a flinch and frowned.

"It's okay, I can't hurt you."

It took a few seconds for Rosaline to realize that Baylee had taken her surprise as an insult.

"Oh! No I know that. I'm sorry, you surprised me by being next to me, that's all."

She seemed pacified and changed the subject. "So, what's your power and name?"

The first part of the question, Rosaline honestly didn't know but the second part was just confusing.

"I'm not sure what the name of my power is, and what do you mean by my name?"

Baylee laughed at Rosaline's face. "Every mutant has two names really. One is the name that our parents gave us and the other is a name that we ourselves and usually has something to do with our power. Very few people use their human names in the school, so most people introduce themselves by their mutant name. My true name is Lingue because I can speak any language. All the human languages as well as the animal ones." She smiled at Rosaline's impressed look and blushed "Well, all except reptile languages, like snake, I just can't figure them out."

"Well, I probably should do some research into the name of my power, but I guess my name should be, Cerna. I don't know why, it just sounds right"


	5. Safety

**This story officially takes place in the time after the first movie and before the second. I'm not entirely sure how much time is really in between them so it will be however much time I make it.**

**Thank you kyuubi, windlg, and Alicia Spinet for reviewing. I was beginning to lose hope.**

**Alicia Spinet: Harry is not a mutant, the Professor just assumed that he was because he had powers and the Professor does not know about the magical world. Harry altered his appearance the muggle way, and Rosaline's appearance was not altered.**

**Windlg: Rosaline is not a witch, just a mutant.**

**I CANNOT WRITE ROGUE'S ACCENT FOR MY LIFE. I'M SORRY. Just pretend that she has an accent.**

The next morning, Rosaline was awakened by her new roommate. "Hey, hey wake up, Rosa. I don't want to be late to breakfast because you decided to sleep in. Wake up!" Baylee was shaking Rosaline so hard that she nearly fell off the bed.

Rosaline sat up in shock and glared at Baylee tiredly. As she was about to fall back down and sleep some more, Baylee caught her and gave her a stern look.

"If you don't get up, I won't wait for you and you won't get breakfast and I will laugh as you complain all day about how hungry you are." She said.

Rosaline's shoulder's slumped in defeat and she turned to climb out of the bed. Baylee nodded to herself and went over to her set of drawers and started to pull out clothes. Still asleep, Rosaline wobbled to her own set of drawers and picked her clothes for the day. Baylee turned to the wall and started to change. Startled by this, but not commenting, Rosaline did the same.

Baylee chuckled, "I'm guessing you've never had a roommate before."

"Why would you guess that?" Rosaline questioned. Was it just Baylee, or was everyone at this school able to figure things out this well?

Baylee turned around, zipping her fly, and said, "When someone has a roommate, they are used to changing in front of eachother."

"Oh." Rosaline said, blushing.

They both made their way to the cafeteria. Rosaline tried to remember the route from Miss Storm's tour the day before, but the place was just too big to keep track of. Baylee led her to the food line.

As she was waiting and she looked around the room, she noticed how normal she and Baylee really were. There were kids of every shape, size, and color. There was a student that was so big and muscular that he looked to be in his mid-twenties instead of seventeen. There were others with green skin or red fur. It was amazing. Almost every student was showing off their powers. In a group on the side one boy was lighting thins on fire while the boy next to him was freezing them. Everyone was happily laughing, even though they all new that what they were doing here, caused chaos in the outside world.

"Hey, Rosa, come on." Baylee's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She realized that her tray was full and she had been standing in the way of other students.

"Oh, okay. Sorry about that." She stumbled over her words, apologizing.

"It's fine, just come on, before the seats fill up." Baylee answered. They made their way over to the table with the 'fire and ice' guys. "Hey guys. This is Rosaline aka Cerna." Baylee introduced.

The kids at the table smiled and made room for the pair. Rosaline was sitting next to Baylee and a girl around her own age with light brown hair. Across from them were the guys and a girl with dark brown hair with a streak of white going through it.

"So," said the girl across from her, "First day? That's tough. I'm Rogue." She held out a gloved and over the table and Rosaline shook it shyly.

The girl next to her also introduced herself, "I'm Kitty, or Shadowcat. Welcome to Mutant High."

The boys introduced themselves as Pyro, the one with the fire power, and Bobby aka Iceman, the one with the ice power.

They sat, eating for some time. Rosaline did not join in the conversations. Some were about school classes; others were about the last mission that the x-men went on. But when the topic came around to the different types of mutant, they forcibly included her.

"What I'm saying is that the government makes assumptions about mutants that are not necessarily true. Not all mutants are dangerous. Not all mutants are capable of doing dangerous things with their powers." Bobby said. "When you really think about it, most mutant abilities are harmless, I can create ice, but what good is that."

"The problem with humans is that they let their imaginations get the better of them. They _imagine_ that mutants are dangerous and want to take over the world. While some do, some don't." Pyro added

"Just like if we make the assumptions that all humans hate all mutants," Rogue said, aiming her words at Pyro.

"Now, that is true." Pyro retaliated.

"Not entirely", Kitty chipped in, "There have to be some humans that don't hate us. There are some students here that have told their parents and they are okay with it."

"Kitty is right." Baylee said, "My parents may have freaked when I told them, but my uncle was fine with it. He even works for the government."

"Just wait until they pass the Mutant Registration Act or worse, lock us all up. Then he won't care as much." Pyro said.

Baylee humphed and turned to Rosaline, "What about you? What do you think?"

Rosaline did not like the spotlight but answered anyway. "My dad was okay when I told him, and he doesn't work for the government, so there must be some _humans_ that don't hate mutants." She winced at the word 'human', still not comfortable with separating herself from the label.

Pyro, put out that she had helped Baylee's side of the argument, turned on her, "Well, since you're rooming with Lingue, your power is not considered that dangerous. What exactly is your power that your father didn't mind."

"Well," she answered, gaining confidence with each word, "It happened yesterday that I found out. One minute I was in my house and the next, I was at my father's art studio. He is a painter and a sculptor and he has his own studio, but it's far away from our house. Then I did it later to spy on my dad talking to the Professor. I was in my room, but I was also downstairs."

They looked thoughtful, trying to piece together the puzzle. "Could it be a sort of teleportation?" Rogue wondered.

"No," Kitty said, "It sounds more like Astral Projection to me." Everyone looked at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes at them. "Astral Projection is being in one place, but sending your consciousness somewhere else." She said.

"Oh," Baylee exclaimed, "Try it Rosa."

"But I haven't done it on purpose yet. I don't know how."

"Just try it. Concentrate and put yourself," She looked around the cafeteria, "Over there." She pointed to the other side, near the door.

Rosaline looked nervously at the spot she pointed to. She closed her eyes, but when she opened them again, she was actually standing on the other side of the cafeteria. She watched her body collapse and heard her new friends worried shouts. Her conscious self ran over to the table, completely missing the fact that she ran through three other students, who tried to get out of her way, only to find that she wasn't really there.

Baylee and Kitty caught Rosaline's body as she fell. Bobby, Pyro, and Rogue looked on worriedly from the other side of the table.

Rosaline finally made it back to the table. "That scared me Rosa!" Baylee tried to hit her noncorporeal form.

Rosaline glared back at her, "You told me to do it. This is only the third time I've ever done this. I had no idea what happens to my body."

"Well, why don't you go back now." Bobby said.

Rosaline sighed and said "Alright, I'll try."

They watched as the Rosaline that they were talking to faded and her body came back to life. Baylee, still shaking, told them what she thought happened, "I checked your pulse, Rosa. It was almost gone. It was like you were dead. If we were to be fighting, you would be a liability, but you would be the perfect information gatherer as long as someone was around to protect your body."

They continued to talk and Rosaline relaxed. She felt as though she really could fit in here. When she got her schedule, there was at least one of her new friends in each of her classes. She wondered how her father could ever think she would not be safe here.

* * *

Aldin Reed signed in for work. He sat down at his desk tiredly and sifted through the paperwork that had materialized there since the day before.

"I'm doing this for you," he said as he looked at the only photo on his desk. It was a photo of his niece.

She was the only family he had left since his parents died. He was the only thing she had left as well, since his stupid brother had decided that he wanted a 'normal' family. For his brother it was bad enough that Aldin had been a wizard, but his daughter was a mutant too.

When he had taken this job, right out of school, he had never thought it would become as important as it had. The Mutant Situation, as many called it, had become increasingly harder to contain. Mutants seemed to be popping out of nowhere, while it became harder to track muggle-born wizards.

The separation of these two parties was imperative. The muggle government might have issues tracking mutants, but the magical world had no problem with doing just that. Every mutant was registered as soon as they appeared. It would bad if a mutant was accidentally sent to a magical school, but it would be catastrophic if a witch or wizard was sent to a mutant school. Mutant schools will run tests and if the student does not know that they are magical, the secret of their society could be revealed.

Aldin passed through the papers, noting which ones were out in the world and which ones were at a school, and which ones changed from one to another. He absentmindedly noted the new students. One did catch his attention, but he smiled at the thought that Baylee got a new roommate.

He wasn't happy for long as the file containing this new mutant's information was red-flagged. He checked the system for Rosaline Smith, but before he got any information, someone started hacking into the system. Whatever it was, was literally hacking away at the information, destroying everything it touched.

Aldin tried to save the Smith file, but it was inevitably destroyed.

Something was up about Rosaline Smith.

* * *

Alex collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. He had almost been too late. He knew that it wasn't enough to secure his daughter's safety, but he doubted that anyone would make the connection between his attack and Rosaline Smith.


	6. Safe for Now

**My lovely reviewers, I apologize for updating so late. **

**Sweet-single: yes that would be a good idea, but I can't do that.**

**Lientjuhh: Thanks, did you mean 'until now' meaning 'so far'? or did you really mean that it was good until this point?**

**Silvermane1: Thankies**

**This chapter takes place at the same time as the previous one.**

Alexander sat on his bed, lost in thought.

"_Harry, you _can't_ be seriously considering this!"_

"_Yeah mate, that's just not right."_

"_Of course I am going to keep my _child."

"_That _thing _is not a child, Harry. It must be destroyed" _

_Dumbledore's eyes no longer twinkled. They were cold and hard as he ordered him to kill the child who had yet to even be born, much less experience the world. He did not say 'sorry' or offer any condolences. The last nice thing he had heard the man say was how sorry he was for Sirius's death._

"_I can't believe you guys. I just lost my godfather, there is no longer a need for the Dursleys to keep me around now that Voldemort is gone. This child is my only true family."_

_Harry had begged, but that would not stop the headmaster on a rampage._

Harry had sacrificed too much for Alexander to give up just because Rosaline ran away. That might sound bad, but he had to protect her whether she wanted to be protected or not. There was no security for mutants against wizards, Xavier could not protect her for long and showing his face to them would only alert the American Ministry faster.

Alex needed a plan.

He did not sleep that night, he worked on his plan. Well, he considered working on his plan but was became sidetracked thinking of Rosaline.

How well had she adjusted to being a mutant?

Was she okay with leaving? Of course she was, he reasoned or else she would have come back.

Had she gotten to the school yet?

Was she okay?

At the same time, his logical mind was telling him that she was having a better night that he was. He probably drank the remains of his coffee stores staying up.

Coffee was probably the greatest invention that he hadn't known about until he got to the states. The first rule of hiding was adapting and learning how to fit in with your surroundings so that no one questions your place. So, of course, right after he arrived in the states, he became instantly addicted to the caffeine drink. It helped him a lot for his studies. He could stay up for as long as he wanted.

It had definitely helped him when he learned to talk like a 'proper' American. It's not like Americans didn't have accents too, just different ones. He just had to condition himself to say 'chips' instead of 'crisps' and things like that.

In the morning, he called in sick for that day. He would most likely not return to work for a while, after all. After that, he called the local school. He dialed the number and waited impatiently as it rang on the other end.

"Hello, Maybrook High School." Answered the nasally voice of a school secretary.

"Ah, yes. This is Alexander Smith calling on behalf of Rosaline Smith. She is a sophomore."

"Thank you, just a moment please."

Alex could almost hear her typing away at the computer painstakingly slow. It took a great amount of restraint not to start tapping his foot. It's not like she could see him, but it was a bad habit to have.

"Yes I found her file. Am I to assume she will be missing school today?"

"Yes, um, actually, she is going to a private school now. She will no longer be attending Maybrook High."

"Oh," He could almost see the expression on her face. One of complete shock. She honestly thought that her school was so amazing that no one would want to leave. "Sir, I'm afraid that the paperwork for that is more complicated-"

"It's really not," He interrupted, "Rosaline Smith will no longer be attending your school. You deal with the paper work."

Alex hung up on the secretary. He really didn't have the time or especially the patience to have a long, drawn out conversation that would accomplish nothing.

Now that that was done, he had to think of his next action.

Contrary to popular belief, the American ministry was in no way better or more lenient than the British ministry. They could even be considered worse. In order to enter the country, you had to register with all of your legal information, basically, your whole life story. If anyone tried to apparate, they found themselves in a government building, at a special apparation point. If they tried it without the correct clearance, they would be placed within a temporary holding cell. In the muggle world, there were special magic detectors so that magical 'beings' could not enter that way without being caught.

With the Americans' fear of terrorism came even more fear of dark magic. Magical beings may have fewer rights in Europe, but in America, it was still legal to hunt them. People who hunted creatures for a living went without persecution and were even encouraged.

Needless to say, Harry had only gone to the American Ministry once; to get his magical license. He also had the ability to travel between London and America for a span of a few weeks so that he got all of his possessions. On the last trip was when he took Rosaline. They went through the muggle airport. That was when he became sure that Rosaline would never have any magical abilities.

Back onto the topic at hand, Alex went back to the ministry that day. He sat in the waiting room with many other witches and wizards waiting to get magical licenses or some other thing that they needed in order to travel. No one noticed him. He quickly opened up his special magic powered laptop and hacked into the magical internet.

He found the mutant records. Luckily, the system hadn't kicked in yet, but he panicked when Rosaline's file was red-flagged as she was connected with a registered magical immigrant. An immigrant that had never renewed his license and had virtually disappeared.

Alex quickly released a virus that he had created especially for the purpose of destroying government information. The virus was called; creatively 'the devil's snare' and it choked the roots of the system. It was like choking a person, the oxygen stops getting to their brain and information is lost. Not that he would know that from experience. The system, however, was fighting back spectacularly. He needed to funnel his own magical power into the computer to stop it from losing the unseen battle.

So as not to be suspicious, Alex stayed in the waiting room for another half hour. He waited tensely as American aurors started to panic, learning of the disturbance.

Getting home, Alex collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. He had almost been too late. He doubted that anyone would make the connection between his attack and Rosaline Smith.

She was safe, if only for a little bit.

…

**Short, sorry. It's just a bit of backstory on what Harry/Alex is doing. I'm kinda confused on whether or not to call him Alex or Harry. I think he will be Alex from now on.**

…


End file.
